Big Band VS. Brook
Description: Battle of the un-dead musicians! Will Big Band strike it up and sax up Brook, or will Brook give Big Band the cold reception? Status: Finished! Interlude: Msuic: (Vorkken's Theme) Wiz: Music; it's a passion most of us would die for... Boomstick: Now come on Wiz, you're giving Justin Beiber and One Direction too much credit... Wiz: Correction; it's a passion that FICTIONAL characters would die for... Boomstick: What about those Yoshi's that used kazoo's for their clan? (The Yoshi clan music briefly plays) Wiz: Are you done derailing this yet Boomstick? Boomstick: Hmm...Yeah, I'm good! Wiz: Anyway, real or not, music plays a vital part in our lives, being major enough that some would die for it or become a instrument themselves, like Big Band, the dedicated cop turned cyborg... Boomstick: And Brook, the Straw Hat Pirates Skeleton Musician! He's Wiz, and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill, to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Big Band: Music: (Pedestrians Crossing) Wiz: The world of the Canopy Kingdom; a place where humans live in harmony under the rule of the Renoir Crown and the Medici Mafia. Boomstick: And surprisingly, the government is actually in the right for once! If only video game logic is applicable to real world logic. Wiz: Given that context, that is probably the most profound thing I ever heard from you. Boomstick: I know! We could of gotten all the busty women we want without any health risks! Wiz: And, he's back. Anyway, within the Canopy kingdom, the Medici Mafia taking control of a good portion of the land means that the law enforcers there are corrupted. Boomstick: And it doesn't mean that they just only shoot black people, non-Americans! It means that are willing to beat up other officers who dare try to uphold the law truthfully. Wiz: Step forward; the New Meridian police officer, Big Band. Music: (Skullgirls - Celebration) Wiz: Ben Birdland was a police detective whom was one of the most loyal to the police force in New Meridian. Boomstick: He's pretty much the total opposite of the mafia, and mix in a bit of the Jazz Age and Robo-Cop, only more musically catchy. Wiz: Ben was just once a normal human cop, serving to sincerely uphold the law, had and still has his politeness and calmness, being able to rationalize things through but still fight if he must. Boomstick: Unfortunately, this loyalty ended up with him having a broken...everything really, except his head. Wiz: Fortunately, Lab 8 hears of him and brings him in to be fixed with a new experimental procedure that involves experimental oil, prosthetic body parts, and a whole lot of jazzy instruments. Boomstick: With instruments that need air to activate them set for destroy shit, Big Band was born! Wiz: Big Band is the father figure of all the younger Anti-Skullgirl soldiers, like Hive, Leduc and most famously Peacock. Boomstick: He even still holds the front of the line despite his old technology! Wiz: Indeed; Big Band is a very experienced fighter, using his new instruments as instruments of fighting when he has to, whenever it be a horn to honk right at someone's face, to blasting them with a tuba, he has a instrument power for every occasion. Boomstick: It definitely shows! The fucker weighs in at a whooping 5000 pounds! Damn! And only 95 of that is his flesh! Wiz: Big Band's musical moves also include trapping opponents inside a tambourine, his steam-punk arm or a bell and shake them mercilessly, slam the ground with drum-kick pedestals of many different sizes, or even slam their body with cymbals among other various musical ways of pain. Boomstick: His brass arms are a force to be on the wrong side of; being able to punt you away or take you in for his "A Train" of pain! He also apparently took out a total of three skullgirls with others help! He even bailed out Peacock the third time and busted the Skull Heart right through the middle with his long arms of the law! Wiz: Speaking of which, Big Band realizes that he, Peacock and Painwheel will be the hope of the world to fight the next skull-heart within 7 years and must prepare for that time now. Boomstick: Thankfully, his metal body means that he can deal quite a beating! Speaking of which, onto his special moves! Wiz: His special moves include rolling up into a ball and hurling himself at the opponent with his jet powered tuba at fast speeds, called the "Super Sonic Jazz", take to the skies and use drums to shoot down lasers called the "Tympany Drive", or he can also "Strike Up The Band", where he raises up trumpet stands and launches the foe into the air so they can be shot at. Boomstick: He can also taunt and add onto his special moves, like striking the opponent right after his "Super Sonic Jazz", bringing in a bigger bell and trapping the poor fucker in there until he strikes it, shaking them up, or even pausing time and using his "Stachmo Solo" to perform his first add-on move for longer...Hold the fuck up; he froze time?!? Wiz: He sure did; by playing a set code on his trumpet, he can freeze time to either perform that move or another special move. Boomstick: If that isn't your fancy and you love the defense, you pussy, he can also parry moves and have them deal way less damage without flinching from them!'' '' Wiz; But even with this impressive set of moves, Big Band isn't invincible. He is a relatively slow fighter, actually trudging around if he isn't boosting with his music powered shoes, but even than that isn't much faster. This also makes it so his attacks are easy to understand and avoid, greatly reducing the chances of being hit. Boomstick: He also isn't with the times with his mechanics, meaning that if one well placed part of his metal body goes down, they all do! Wiz: He should also be sure that he makes his hit on the first try, otherwise he becomes a sitting duck for everyone else to wail on. He does have a burst move that breaks him from combos, but that is only a consolation in the end. Boomstick: Still, it's a freaking metal tank of musical death! You better not be underestimating it if you like living! And plus, how can you not love a guy who can do this? *Cue Big Bands' Holiday* Wiz: Throughout it all, Big Band has seen a lot of action, and we are certain he will see more in the future. Big Band: I have to go now. My planet needs me. Brief Recap: Name: '''Ben "Big Band" Birdland '''Age: '''49 '''Height: '''7 feet 7 inches '''Weight: '''5000 lbs '''Abilities: * Musical weapons * Stops time if he plays a correct tune * Giant body means big hits * Parrying Feats: * Beaten the skull-girl three times and is preparing for a fourth one. * One of Lab 8's oldest and most powerful members * Freezes time, if only briefly * Been a loyal detective to the police through and through Weaknesses: * Outdated technology * Slow as a tank * Easy to see attacks * A miss attack leaves him open Brook: Music: (We Are Instrumental) Wiz: Wealth, fame, power, Gol D Rodger has acquired everything the world had to offer to him... Boomstick: Until he was caught and put to death by execution in public. Wiz: However, before his death, he set off the most infamous age the world has ever known... Boomstick: "The Most Despair Inducing Event In The World"? Wiz: Wrong franchise, Boomstick. Wrong media period. Moving on, he told the world that he had buried all his goods in one place, and whoever finds them will become the king of the pirates... Boomstick: Fast-forward over 10 years, and now we have Monkey D Luffy, the Strawhat pirate captain with moves of rubber, who is out in the world to become just that! Wiz: Among the way, Luffy has recruited 8 other fellow members to his crew, some of them being a pirate hunter turned pirate and friend, Zoro, the pirate thief turned pirate and friend, Nami, the vice president of a criminal organization turned pirate and friend, Robin... Boomstick: What is it with all his friends that were once after his very head?!? He's like Wander from Wander Over Yonder only he knows how to kick ass! Wiz: And now the oldest member as well as most recent member of the crew, "Soul King Brook". Music: (Brook's Song) Wiz: In a unknown kingdom called the "Certain Kingdom", he was the leader of a battle convoy, being a well enough fencer to name them himself. Boomstick: However, because this wasn't musically enticing for him, he caught wind of the "Rumbar Pirates" and joined their ranks, being one of their finest musicians on the piano, performing for each other and even a baby whale, Laboon. Hey Wiz, I didn't kno-''' Wiz: Boomstick, I swear to God, if this is another "your mother joke", I'll put you in a death battle against SCP-682! '''Boomstick: -oooow that you had such power! Wiz: That's what I thought. Anyway, during a trip in the Grand Line, their captain, Yorki, and about a half of the crew fell to a illness, and Brook rose to become the captain after that. Boomstick: And by rose, it could be literally! I mean, he's over 9 fucking feet tall, and that is just his skeleton! Holy crap, imagine if he had his skin today; bitches would be swarming him, like yo-''' ''Wiz: Next time on Death Battle; could a human really survive against the hard-to-ki-'' '''Boomstick: ooour dog, Mittens! Wiz: I don't have a dog Boomstick. Boomstick: Eh you get the point! Basically, he was tall than and even taller now, so drink that milk kids! Wiz: If we can get back to the story, Brook actually did very well as a pirate captain, to the point where he even got a bounty. Boomstick: However, it all takes a turn for the worse once he was ambushed by rival pirates. Wiz: Before the group succumbed to the blows, Brook himself suggested that the remaining pirates played a song for their whale friend back with his care-keeper, and they did, with that song being Bink's Brew. Music: (You One Piece fans all better know what this is...) Boomstick: H-holy crap...IT'S BEAUTIFUL! 100% PERFECT! Wiz: Indeed it is; no wonder Luffy had him as his ship's musician. Boomstick: 50 years later, that is when Luffy finally got to him. In the mean time however, Brook was lucky enough to eat the Revive-Revive devil fruit, which lets Brook's soul come back to his now decayed skeleton form and revive him! Wiz: However, as everyone else is still dead, and devil fruit users can't swim, he spent those 50 years putting his now dead comrades into coffins, jumping and rolling around, leaning on walls at 45 degree angles and singing alone. Boomstick: Wow, that's pretty depressing. No wonder he was so eager to accept Luffy's offer! Wiz: Indeed he was, but despite being just a afro with strong roots and bones waiting for 5 decades, he is still a well accomplished fencer like the days of old were. Boomstick: His bone body means that he can move at fast paces, to the point that he can even run on water! His bone body also means that him leaning at 45 degrees isn't just for parties, but rather being able to lean out of the way of hazards, even running at a angle if he has to! Wiz: Brook can also use his sword, "Soul Solid", to attack and lunge his sword fast enough to make outsiders look like there are multiple swords, and slashing so fast at first it looks like they never even hit them. Boomstick: When the musician in him wants to come out, he can play a song to either put them to sleep, or make them believe they are at a carnival and make them more likely to follow suggestions! Hot damn, I need that second one to have Wiz let me mak-! Wiz: Actually, I think I need it more than you do. Any way, Brook can also put the "Soul" in his "Soul Sword" literally, causing it to freeze with the coldness of death itself, freezing the blood of whoever it slashes. Boomstick: Finally, that Revive-Revive fruit. It is already hard to kill a zombie, killing a skeleton that acts like a human is even worse! After dying, Brook retained all his strength from his muscle mass and even letting him still eat, drink and yes, even poop like a human! Him not being weighed down by flesh means he has no physical limitations period, and is immune to lightning and electricity! His light mass and mass speed can let him even destroy a harpoon while it was in flight! To top it all off, he can even heal himself by drinking milk! Wiz: Brook's Revive Revive fruit also lets him pop his soul out manually with a chant, and can even return bones to his body, as long as they aren't cracked or broken. Although, his body is motionless in this state, so he must have a guard or something to help him out there, especially with the time it takes for him to leave his body. Boomstick: Speaking of which, his only real weaknesses is that if his bones break, he's done! Period! You can also try submerging him in water, but good luck catching up to him first to do it! You have better luck smashing his bones while he is out of his body. Wiz: Indeed, it takes a good bit to make him want to fight, but pray that you aren't on the wrong end of the sword cane here. Brook: What keeps me alive in this world is neither bodily organs, nor muscles - it's my soul! Brief Recap: Name: Brook Age: 90 Height: 9 ft. 1 in. Weight: Can run on water, so less than the density of that, or <1,000 kg/m³ Abilities: * Ate the Revive-Revive fruit and is revived as a skeleton * Talented musician, using it for battle to sleep or hypnotize opponents * Expert sword-fighter * Can manually leave his body and re-enter is using a chant Feats: * Durable, lasting even if his head comes off * Managed to run while leaning at a 45 degree angle * Repairs his bone body of cracks with milk daily * Can hit opponents at such fast speeds that leaves them unaware of the attack till too late. Weaknesses: * If his bone break, his core is weaken. * Body remains dormant without his soul. * Takes some time for his soul to leave his body. * Can't come back if submerged in water. Intermission: Wiz: Alright, our combatants are set; it's time to end this debate, once and for all. Boomstick: It's time, for a Death Battle! Who do you want to win? Big Band Brook Who do you think will end up winning? Big Band Brook Pre-Fight: Music: (Skullgirls - Celebration) Lab 8. 6:00 AM Date and time: December 20, 2015 Peacock slipped back into the lab after her fight with Dokruo Mitsuki. She was recently heading off to the armory to retrive her items, only to have a giant of a robot at around 7 to 8 feet stop her. "Hey little bird; what caused you to be out so late?" Big Band asked, as he looked up to her from his newspaper that he was reading, causing Peacock to freeze in shock, as she started to think of a logical explanation. No way he would understand what she did, and there is also little chance of him understanding how a angel like Dokuro was better off dead. Plus, he has been strongly encouraging her to not get into fights till she trains more. "Oh, ya' know; just got tangled up with some thugs is all..." Peacock started, deciding to roll with the punches. "Hmm, so you say...You left here at 1:00 pm...YESTERDAY," the music man added, emphasizing on yesterday. "Medici conspiracy group; world-wide adventure, meet legions of my past, it was a very emotional experience." "Oh really? I guess angels are a part of that," Big Band asked, showing Peacock the paper he was reading, as Andy popped out of her hat to also examine. 'Bat' to the afterlife for Dokuro-chan! The angel who has came down to reclaim a lost soul of God in brutal ways, Dokuro Mitsukai, has recently got into a fight with Lab 8's own Peacock, and died as a result! Her beheading resulting in the whole city being liberated from Dokuro's well-intended but heinous wrath! Searches for her head are still being put out. "Oh, that; well you know, some people just like da' little things I do..." Peacock tried to rationalize, not deterring Big Band. "They are building a STATUE of you!" Big Band declared, slowly losing patience. "It's probably like a bust or somethin'; nothing big..." Peacock waved off. "It's said to be as tall as a HIGH SCHOOL!" "...Yeah I got nothin'..." Peacock admitted, as Andy eagerly took the front page and hopped into Peacock's hat again. "Squack! This is gonna be on da' wall for quite some time..." Andy reveled as he started tearing the picture of Peacock and her cronies posing for the statue. "Ugh, Peacock..." Big Band started. "How come everything you do spirals out like this?" "Hey, da' blood she shedded as she whacked and revived Sakura caused da' Patty Wagon to flip out!" Peacock spoke as her rebuttal. "I know that, but I still wish that you had me came over! We don't need to solve things with violence and death..." Big Band dictated, as Peacock scoffed, crossing her arms. "Obviously he doesn't know what fight 'dis page is about..." she spoke under her breath to the fourth wall. "What was that? I KNOW ''you ain't misbehavin' now..." Big Band asked, raising his eye-brows at her, making her back off a bit. "Uh, I said tha-" '*HONK!*''' Peacock's eyes grew wide in fear, as she saw Big Band from his trench-coat pop out a small air horn, as he was ready to honk it. "Oh hell no, ya' won't do it..." Peacock slowly spoke, shaking her head horizontally, as Big Band nodded his head vertically. *HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!**HONK!* "STOP!" Peacock shouted, clamping her ears as she opened the door to her room and slammed it shut, as Big Band couldn't help but smirk to himself. "The classic air-horn; annoying but deadly to everyone's patience," he spoke with pride, before checking out of the corner of his eye a wanted ad in the new's paper. Music: (Luffy's Theme) Straw Hat Pirates set to arrive to Canopy Kingdom! The fierce crew led by one of the highest bounties of "The Worst Generation", Monkey D Luffy, has been spotted heading to the Canopy Kingdom! Included are each of the crew members and their respective bounty, whenever or not they are dead or alive. Monkey D Luffy: 500,000,000 belis Roronoa Zoro: 320,000,000 belis Nami: 66,000,000 belis Usopp: 200,000,000 belis Sanji: 177,000,000 belis Tony Tony Chopper: 100 belis Nico Robin: 130,000,000 belis Franky: 94,000,000 belis Brook: 83,000,000 belis Big Band hummed in thought, before coming up with a idea. "Ah; this will show Peacock that she can not kill and still win; I'll bring in one of these guys alive and receive the bounty for them. That will prove it..." Big Band thought, before deciding on who to try and catch before heading out... Meanwhile, right behind him as the door closed, a black hole appeared as Peacock popped out of it, as her cronies popped out of other black holes. Music: (Skullgirls: Mystery) "Well, what do we have here; Big Band going out to play?" Peacock playfully asked, hopping out of her hole as Andy picked up the paper. "'Ey boss; don't they look familiar, like from a anime we watched?" Andy asked, showing Peacock the wanted posters, as she started to skim over them, looking over them, slowly growing concern. "Oh...oh crap..." Peacock audibly spoke, as she recalls all the adventures the Straw Hat Pirates went through. "Guys, let me not repeat myself when I say this...ya' have to be crazier than me to even THINK about fightin' those guys!" Peacock declared, unnerving her group quite a bit, as her standard of picking fights are showing. "Even if ya' did beat one of them, all ya' did was earn da' wrath of da' rest of da' crew, and if ya' somehow kill Luffy himself..." Peacock paused, shivering. "Well, good luck having about five FREAKING thousand people on ya' ass..." she finished, before opening a black hole as her creations are now shivering on the spot, frightened by the scenario they imagined. "Come on! We have ta' find him before he gets himself killed trying ta' make a point!" Peacock quickly explained, as they all hopped inside the black hole and started searching for Big Band... Place: Little Innsmouth, 6:30 AM Date: December 20, 2015 Big Band was crossing the bridge, the images he saw on the paper fresh inside his head. He looked around, wondering if he was just early looking for them, or not in the right place for them. Just as he was gonna head off, he heard some sort of song in the air right behind him. It sounded, like a sea shanty song being played on a guitar... Music: (Bink's Sake English) Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Yo-hohoho, Yohohohoo, Gather up all the crew! Time to ship out Bink's brew! Sea wind blows to where, Who knows? The waves will be our guide! O'er across the ocean's tide, The sunset is goin' wild, See the sky! The birds singing in circles passing by! Bid farewell to weaver's town! Say so long to port renowned! Sing a song, it won't be long, before we're casting off! Cross the gold and silver waves Changin' into water sprays! Sailing out on our journey, To the ends of the sea! Big Band was never a fan of music besides jazz, and this definitely isn't in his area of comfort. He turned around and saw a skeleton in flashy clothing walking up the stairs. He didn't get to see his whole body, but he did see everything from his afro to his torso, holding onto a guitar. "Hey, buddy! Could you turn that off?" Big Band yelled over, causing Brook to turn his head over to the trench-coat robot, laughing merrily. "Yo-hohoho! I have a better idea; why not you join me? We can sing and create beautiful pirate music together, and hopefully get many women panties!" Brook offered, causing Ben to recall what his saw on the paper's wanted posted. Wanted: "Soul King" Brook Reward: 83,000,000 belis "You're Brook, right?" Big Band asked, as Brook gladly nodded, still playing the guitar. "Well sorry, I don't engage in all that crummy pirate stuff, like their terrible music for starters," he further elaborated. *Music stops here* Brook's hands stop mid-performance, as time paused for what they felt like to be minutes, but was only seconds. "...Pardon?" "You heard me; jazz is definitely better than that no-good pro-piracy music. Speaking of which, I gotta bring you in and show you the truest form of jazz..." the undeterred officer declared. Music: (Them's Fighting Words) "Hmm...I'm supposed to meet up with the crew in about 15 minutes...I suppose I have time for a quick fight..." Brook decided, as he grabbed onto the ledges and pulled himself up to the bridge where Big Band was. Big Band definitely was expecting a guy with not a lot of meat on his body, period... What he WASN'T expecting was someone who was taller than HIM by more than a foot... A whistle under Big Band's hat went off, causing it to pop up in surprise as he eyes looked up, feeling uncomfortable about being small for once. "Baloney! Not that many people here are taller than me..." "Yo-hohoho!" Brook giggled as he saw Big Band startled by his appearance. "I take it you didn't expect my height, no?" Big Band, while shocked, quickly shook it off and took a fighting pose. "The papers make you look smaller, I admit; but still, shame it has to be like this and not quietly..." he declared, his saxophone giving off a tune while Brook prepared himself. "It is quite a shame; we could of been best of friends in my heart...or you would be, if I still had one! Yo-hohoho! Skull jokes!" Brook spoke with a laugh, playing a quick tune on his guitar to energize himself for the battle. "May the best genre win..." Big Band decided, nodding his head. "That is, jazz..." Fight!: Music: (The Fishman's Dance) Big Band started moving back a bit, perplexing the skeleton into cautiously coming closer. As soon as he went far enough and the skeleton was close enough, Big Band started reeling his fist out to punch. Brook took notice of this and was ready to dodge. "Gimme a hit," Big Band spoke, bounced forward, fist ready to collide with Brook's torso. However, he seemed to have missed, as Brook was leaning to the right of his punch at a 45 degree angle. "Applesauce, son! How the heck did you do that?" Big Band asked in shock, curious about this odd creature. "There really isn't much to do on a ship for 50 years by yourself besides that..." Brook casually explained, saddening Big Band a bit. "5 decades by yourself? Yeouch son..." he sympathized, before getting slashed by Brook, causing him to grunt a bit and stumble back. "Don't hold onto the past like that; laugh how you thought it was the end and move on with your life!" Brook declared with a hearty laugh, causing Big Band to smirk a bit. "You remind me a bit of my partner...but still, it has to be this way..." he decided, nodding his head. "Oh well; maybe if you survive, we could play music together!" Brook offered, jousting forward at the metal man, who tried to dodge it but got hit and got stuck in a combo, before being bounced back into a wall, causing some civilians to flee in terror. Big Band got up and produced a giant drum kick-stand from his foot before slamming it down, yelling out "Star dust!" Brook saw the attack just about ready to close in on him, as he hopped up and started making his way towards Big Band, where he got trapped inside of a bell that Big Band pulled together from the two opposite sides of his trench-coat. "Hey, listen here..." Birdland spoke, shaking the bell rapidly, knocking the Soul King to and fro in it, before opening it and slamming him with his brass symbols. "Cymbal Crash!" he yells as he slams them shut. Luckily Brook hopped out of it in time and started slashing rapidly at Big Band, resulting in him knocking the robot cop to the ground and trying to impale him with his sword. BB managed to roll out of the way in time, as Brook eyes him down. "Do notice, that I didn't call out that attack, yo-hohoho!" Brook taunted, as he dashed forward again, ready to slice. This time Big Band was ready, and parried each attack with a cymbal, before getting ready to launch Brook back with his saxophone. "Air mail!" Big Band called out, launching up his biggest instrument on his body, only to look around and see something odd... Brook was flat out gone.. "What the?!? Where did he go?" Big Band wondered, stepping around and looking for a bit, before he heard something fall right behind him. "Woo! Thank goodness I managed to jump into that sax! Saved me some nasty damage, yo-hohoho!" Brook chortled, holding onto the saxophone from the inside out and forcing his feet against the inside's side so he didn't slip out and crack something, slowly getting out before he got up and started attack Big Band again, causing him to go back down some stairs in pain, the fight now escalating, or in this case, de-escalating downwards, under the bridge. Music: (Unfinished Business) "Man, this guy is both agile and tough. I have to pull out my big guns..." Big Band thought, before calculating a plan. He opens his trench-coat in such a way it acted like a bag-pipe, and blew a song on it, causing the skeleton to cover where ears usually go on a head in anguish at the forbidden instrument. "You claim to be a lover of jazz and yet have such a dreaded instrument? My ears can't stand such lies...That's why I'm glad I don't have them! Yo-hohoho! Skull jokes!" Brook laughed, hopping down to face him as claose to eye level as Brook can without crouching, as Big Band chuckled a bit. "You know what you should really do?" Big Band asked, preparing to strike the ground. "You should..." Brook got ready to jump, before Big Band switched the tables on him, pulling out a trumpet and playing something. Brook was raising a eye hole on his skull in curiosity, before he felt as if time stopped... And it did. Big Band froze time by playing a certain tune on his instrument. He than stroked the ground, causing trombones to appear from it, facing upward as time slowly unfroze. Brook realized what was happening too late, as he got sent into the air by the trombone popping right up from underneath him. "Join the big band!" he exclaimed, as lasers shot upward at Brook, knocking him around a bit, only for him to fall down as Big Band activated phase 2 of his plan. "Super..." he got into a circular form, his instruments now acting like propellers, launching him forward. "SONIC!" he shouting, propelling himself towards Brook, while he got a plan of his own, running backwards, outrunning the machine. "Dorororororo!" he started, before mumbling bone about a couple times, as Big Band's special move slowly caught up to him, before it started to revert back into his regular form, ready throw a flurry of punches. "BANG! BOOM!" And just like that, Brook collapsed to the ground, all color from his body fading, as Big Band started to beat up onto the wall that was right behind the skeleton man. "TUBATUBATUBATUBATUBATUBA..." the musical cop chanted, before throwing a lightning fast fist towards the wall. "TUU-BBAAAAA!" he shouted, as smoke from all the punching got the area slowly filled. Big Band looked at the smoke forming, and decided to assume the worst. "Well, looks like his show got cut early..." he decided, before walking off. "NOPE!" a familiar voice declared, causing Big Band to stop in his tracks, eyes bulging a bit as he turned to fact the direction of the voice, still covered in smoke. "Y-you?!?" he asked startled, smoke coming from his hat once more, lifting it up into the air, as he decided to get serious as he saw a figure emerge from the smog. It was confirmed to be Brook, now fully colored again, as he tapped his cane on the ground with a laugh. Big Band was stunned, his eyes once more popping out and hat blowing on a whistle as it popped up. "W-what is this lolly-gagger?" he thought, before shaking it off instantly hopping into the air, expanding out a drum set for him to bang on. "You're gonna get beat!" the undeterred detective declared, banging onto the drum kit, flying across the sky, just causing more craters and smoke to fill the ground as lasers popped out of the drums and were shot at Brook. With Brook himself, he was side-stepping, running and leaning his way around the lasers with ease, as he eventually hopped into the air, his "Soul Solid" pressed against Big Band who was only now looking up as he got knocked down by the force of threatening to pierce his metal. As they both got onto the ground, they were breathing heavily at each other, though with Big Band on one knee. "You...how do you move so damn good?" Big Band asked in between breaths. "What keeps me alive in this world is neither bodily organs, nor muscles..." Brook offered, preparing a strike, before seeming dashing right by Big Band. "It's my soul!" he finished, stopping right behind him. "Huh? What are ya' planning on doin-" Big Band started to ask before Brook interrupted. "You been hit, of course..." he started, sheathing his sword. "Chills, of the underworld!" he declared, as Big Band felt something tingle inside him... His very blood, of all kinds were being frozen in place. To make matters worse, the ice blood meant that the experimental blood inside him, was being frozen as well, causing some of his old technology to freeze up. Big Band stuttered and moved back a bit, trying to do anything to thaw himself, before collapsing face first right in front of Brook. "Ugh...how about them bones?" he softly asked, grunted as he felt his body freeze up completely. "Sorry for such a cold reception; this fight was making me rattle to the very bone...of course, that was all I had; yo-hohoho! Skull jokes!" he laughed off. KO!: Music: (Peace Event) Before leaving to meet up with his crew again, he looked and saw a nearby bonfire under the bridge, as if it was used for homeless people. Brook pushed him over to it and quickly wrote a note, laying it on-top of him before dashing off to meet up with the Straw Hat Pirates. Dear jazz-brother, Our fight was quite fun, if short and painful. Should you read this and your blood heat back up, I want to meet you again at the Glass Canopy for a song. I heard it was a fabulous place to make and hear music. If you are reading this, please honor my request... From, "The Humming Brook" Not too long after he left, Peacock popped out of a hole nearby, seeing the site of Big Band laying motionless by the fire. "D-damn it!" Peacock shouted, fists clenched and eyes slightly watery as Avery peeked out of her hat and saw something on Big Band. Flying over and picking it up, he read it aloud. "So, we can still save him?" she mused, before snapping her fingers. "Avery! Get me everything that we can burn in Lab 8's armory, and inform the gang!" Peacock declared, as Avery saluted her and hopped into a black hole, as flammable stuff started to come out of black holes near Peacock. "So, this is what you meant by saying that I still need to grow..." she pondered, sitting next to the limp body and lighting the fire up a bit more with her laser eyes. "Okay, ya' win; if only because I don't want 'dis ta' happen again because ya' need ta' prove 'ah point..." she softly decided, as her cronies started to engage the fire and make it hotter. Post Fight Evaluation: Music: (Bink's Brew Instrumental) Boomstick: Encore! Encore! A stunning performance! Wiz: It was certainly stunning, but a fair fight? Not so much. While Big Band was able to break through the skull-heart, it doesn't do much if you can't catch the foe. Boomstick: Not only was Brook just that, but his strikes were quick enough that Big Band had a hell of a time countering them, as well as the fact that Big Band could only win if Brook's bones get completely broken and not crushed...which requires getting up to him and repeatedly hitting him to do it! See the problem? Wiz: Indeed; not only that, but Brook put up with a lot during his time as a pirate, both alive and dead, furthering enhancing his durability. Not only that, but Brook still had other moves he didn't even need to use, like his hypnotizing songs. Boomstick: Not only that, he outclassed Big Band in every conceivable way! Wiz: Not only was Brook bigger than Big Band by over a foot, but he has more variety of moves to use to trick his opponents, and his speed being fast enough to run on water made sure Big Band never could of got close enough to do some serious damage. Boomstick: In hindsight, maybe Squigly was a better option for someone like Brook. Wiz: Big Band's literal killing blow is that he isn't fast enough to block Brook's attack that take less than a second to connect, resulting in his body being frozen as he couldn't parry the attack and weaken it. Big Band may be the most experienced in lab 8, but against Brook, not keeping up with him is the line between winning and losing the fight, and Big Band couldn't do it. Boomstick: Looks like Big Band's world was Brooked! Wiz: The winner, is Soul-King Brook. Next Time On Death Battle...: BOO! VERSUS... Upupupupupu! ... Battle of the Bad Bears! Naughty Bear VS Monokuma!Category:Carnivalia's Ringmaster Category:'Video Games vs Anime/Manga' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Musician' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016